


Getting Old

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are older and creakier, but Shane is not OLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old

Shane had always known he'd be seeing Knight again, his life was to strange and to fond of dramatic moments for it not to happen.

 

Shane was resting with his elbows on his knees, panting hard.

 

"You're getting old captain." The explosion that Knight (or possibly both of them, it was a little bigger than he had planned) had caused smouldered sullenly in the background.

 

Shane glanced down to where Knight was sprawled on the ground, hand over his face, chest heaving.

 

"You're one to talk bounty hunter."

 

Knight pushed himself up into a sit, the bits and pieces on his vest clinking mutedly or beeping where they had been upgraded to more high tech gadgets.

 

"I can't believe they're still letting you into the field." He stretched a little, almost gingerly checking his muscles. "I thought they'd have chained you to a desk or a classroom by now."

 

Shane just stared at him, blank face and flat stare. Knight laughed.

 

"Yeah, okay," He reached up his hands. "So, not old man, you going to help me up because I don't know about you but I'm getting creaky."

 

A smile quirked Shane's mouth for the first time in a long time and he reached down and hauled Knight to his feet then winced and rubbed his shoulder.

 

Knight laughed at him.


End file.
